


Detention

by Hiddlestuck



Series: Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's Professor [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Reader is of age at least 18.Going to become a collection of reader one shots, feel free to request.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Perks of Sleeping with your Potion's Professor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Dreaming

“Class is dismissed, everyone may leave except y/n,” Professor Snape said and your classmates made noises like you were in trouble. You swallowed nervously, you’d be lying if you said Professor Snape didn’t intimidate you. He was head of your house, but something about him made you nervous. You watch everyone leave as your Professor shut the door, locking it behind the last student. Your fingers tremble as you put your books in your bag. You watch your Professor close the gap between the two of you and your heart pounds in your ears. You gasp as his hand rests on your chin and he guides your head to look up at him. You close your eyes as his fingers graze against your cheek. 

“Professor-“ you start but he puts a finger to his lips. In an instant his lips are on your own and you moan quietly as he slips his tongue with yours. You were in shock but this was all you ever wanted from Professor Snape and your dreams were finally coming true. Snape pulls away from the kiss and instructs you to sit on his desk. You watch as he pushes all the papers off to clear it and his lips are on yours again. You jump when you feel his cold hands on your upper thigh and moan into his mouth as his hand rubs against you through your underwear. “Professor please, I’m about to cum.” You begged for mercy as his fingers fucked you skillfully. 

You hear a loud bang and look around the room frantically. “Detention with me later, Miss y/l/n.” Professor Snape said after hitting you with one of the lighter books for his curriculum. You look around and blush a bright red color as your classmates laugh at you for falling asleep in Professor Snape’s classroom. You turn to leave with the rest of the class when he dismisses everyone but you fall backwards as you feel someone jerk on the collar of your shirt. You turned around feeling angry but the anger quickly turned to horror as Professor Snape’s beady black eyes bore into your own. He cornered you up against the door, his hand on the door behind you, trapping you in the classroom. 

“‘Does this turn you on y/n?” You looked up at your Professor in shock. 

“W-hat are you talking about Professor?” You stammered out and his usually agitated expression turned into a mischievous smile. “I’ve got to head back to the common room, sir. We’ve-“ 

He cut your words off again “don’t lie to me. “The next time you want my attention, come to me. Don't fall asleep in my classroom and have a wet dream.” 

“Professor- I’m sorry.” Your face turned as red as a tomato. “I didn’t know you were a legilimens sir.” 

“Yes, I keep it to myself but unfortunately, hear unwanted thoughts.” You gasp as he pins his knee under your cunt. “Tsk tsk, still so wet for me? I’m afraid you’ve got me all worked up too.” You glance down at your Professor’s large boner. Come on now? Shall we play out your little fantasy?” In a quick movement he locks the door and drags you to his desk, and you gasp out as you fall on his desk legs spread. “You make a lot of little noises don’t you? It’s cute, but you’re going to have to get a lot louder than that.” He whispers the last part into your ear. He drags you closer to him and his lips are on yours in an instant, hungrily wanting more from you. You wrap your legs around him, and a moan escapes his lips as you move against his cock. Your tongues dance with each other sloppily and you dig your nails into his back as his mouth wanders to your neck. He removes your sweater and practically rips the buttons off your blouse. 

“Might as well get rid of these too, you’ve soaked through them.” You feel the cool air from the dungeon on your cunt. He moves his mouth to take your nipple into his mouth and you moan as he slips a finger against your folds. He rubs at your clit and you pant as he slips his first finger in you. You feel him slip another finger into you and you cry out as his fingers pound in and out of you. You feel like you’re on the verge of cumming until he stops, his grin turning sinister now. “I think you’re ready for me now y/n.”

“Professor please-“ he puts a finger to your lips. 

“As hot as it is for you to call me your professor, I think it’s a bit inappropriate. Please call me Severus.” You nod as your fingers are trying to unbutton his pants. He pins your hands behind you with a spell, binding them together. “You’re so needy, I’m gonna need to hear you beg for me.” You whine out and squirm under him. You were never much the submissive type. “I guess you don’t want me as bad as I thought.” He says while rubbing his cock against your entrance. 

“Please sir,” you whimper out softly.

“That was pretty weak y/n.” His cock rubs against you again and you lose it. 

“Please fuck me Severus, I need your cock!” You shout as he smiles and rams himself deep inside you. You scream loudly from the intense pleasure. 

“That’s my girl,” he grins as he drags your body closer to him. His hands grab at your waist greedily as he fucks you. You close your eyes and moan in between thrusts and his lips are on yours again. He thrusts deeper inside you and holds himself in you. 

“Please Severus, I’m so close” you whimpered. 

“I know my love, me too.” Beads of sweat from his face drop on your flesh as your potions Professor thrusts into you. His pace quickens and a deep guttural growl escapes his lips as his cock explodes in you. He milks himself of every last drop before pulling out, watching as his cum drips onto the floor. He collapses on you, kissing and biting your lips. You watch as Severus stands up and swishes his wand as his clothes appear back on, doing the same to you. 

“Don’t forget about your detention later,” he says and winks at you.


	2. Exam

Professor Snape looked around the room at the students, making sure no one was cheating on the test. His cold eyes met yours briefly before looking back down at his book.

You feel your heart pound in her chest and your cheeks feel hot after one interaction with your Professor. You look down at the test unable to concentrate as your mind wanders, you look at him again and feel a throbbing between your legs. 

He quickly looks back up, feeling eyes on him again to find you looking flustered. He watches you squirm in your seat, rubbing your legs together, biting the bottom of your lip. Severus let’s his mind wander, his lips curling into a cruel smile. He shakes his head and adjusts himself before going back to work. 

You watch as your classmates leave the room one by one after they finish their exams, eventually just leaving you and the professor behind. You swallow nervously as you watch him walk to the door and close it followed by a click of a lock. 

“Are you nearly done yet?” Professor Snape stares daggers at you. You fidget in your seat, your palms feeling sweaty. 

“Almost Professor,” you reply back. You turn to the last page of the test and try to finish it without distractions. Bang! You jolt upwards in your seat as your Professor pounds his hands on the table. You gasp as he stands behind you, looking over your shoulder. You feel his body lightly press into your backside.

“It seems you’re having a hard time concentrating y/n.” He whispers into your ear and you stay frozen, eyes fixated on the last few questions. “Is it my fault? Though I don’t see how it’s my fault, I’m not very attractive.”

“I find you very attractive Professor.” You cover your mouth as you blurt the words out. He raised his eyebrows at you in surprise. 

“Interesting.” He replies and walks back to his desk, sitting down. 

Your hands shake as you give him your exam and he snatches it from your hands while bringing you closer to him. You try to look away from his stare but he forces you to look into his eyes. 

“Yes, I think I’ve seen all I need to see.” He let’s go of your hand and you run to the door, twisting the knob. You panic when the door doesn’t open. You pull your wand out but he’s on you, pinning you against the door. “Don’t pretend like you’re so eager to leave when I know you want me.” You freeze and shut your eyes tight at his words. Your heart pounds in your chest and you moan when his lips are on yours. He pulls away and looks at you smiling, “that’s what I thought y/n.” His lips are back on yours, your tongues slithering together. You bite into his lip tasting blood as he slips a finger into you. 

“Professor,” you moan out as his fingers pump in and out of you, his thumb rubbing at your clit. His mouth finds its way to your neck and you dig your nails into his shoulder as he nips your skin. 

He pulls away and smiles, “cum for me.” You muffle your moans into his neck as his pace quickens. Your legs wobble as you let out a moan of pure pleasure. You watch as your Professor sucks on his fingers to taste you, his eyes never leaving yours. “Follow me,” he beckons with his finger as you weakly follow him to his chair. He sits on the chair and pats his lap for you to sit. You feel his cock twitch in his pants as you sit on his lap and he moans softly. “I can’t take it anymore,” he sighs. “Stand up, bend over my desk.” He demands but you obey. You feel your skirt and panties slide down as the cool air of the classroom hits your delicate flesh. You hear him unbuckling his belt and the fabric of his pants falling to the floor, pooling around his ankles. You gasp as he pushes your head down on the desk and you feel his cock rub against your soaking wet folds. A million thoughts were running through your head but you still couldn’t believe you were about to get fucked by the man of your dreams. You moan as he squeezes your cheeks and slips the tip of cock into your entrance. 

“Professor, please.” You beg and he grunts as he slides his length into you. 

“You feel so fucking amazing y/n,” he says as he pounds your tight hole. Your nails dig into his desk leaving marks. “Let’s switch positions, I want to see your beautiful face as I dominate you.” You gasp as he flips you onto your back, his cock already back inside you. You wrap your legs around him and dig into his back with your nails. His black locks stick to his sweaty face as he fucks you. “My name is Severus, please scream that.” He tells you in between thrusts looking smug. 

“Sev- fuck me Severus!” You shout to him and he squeezes your breasts together. He thrusts into you in an almost animalistic pace and he moans as you feel him cum. He shoots one big load into you and his pace halts before shooting the rest into you. He pulls out of you and you hear the wet dripping sounds of his cum leaking out of you. You lay on his desk feeling numb from the pleasure. He collapses on his chair and you sit in his lap, barely able to stand. You look at your Professor in the eyes again, smiling as you drape your arms around him, falling asleep.


	3. Harry’s Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really about Harry at all

“Professor, is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” You ask while embracing him before class starts and students start filing in

“Yes it’s my wand, detention tonight, my office.” Professor Snape replies slightly annoyed as a student walks in, in his monotone voice. You pretend to be mad and take a seat in the back of the room. Your friend Draco walks in with Crabbe and Goyle in tow as usual and they sit next to you. You sneer at the Gryffindors as Harry and Ron are the last two to make it in, cutting it real close. Snape glares at the two of them. The only person who knew about your secret relationship between you and Professor Snape was Draco. 

Harry walks up to you after the bell dismisses everyone. You’re putting your potions book in your handbag when he starts talking. “So uh, Y/N?” His voice shakes. 

“Spit it out Potter!” Draco shouts and laughs at him, mocking his shyness. 

“Was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?” Harry asks and Draco laughs louder. 

“You’re out of her league, Potter. Now sod off.” Draco remarks.

“I asked her, I think she can speak for herself.” Harry replied confidently. 

“Erm, no thank you Harry.” You reply and he looks dejected. “I’m not interested in boys,” Harry looks at you surprised. “I’m into men, stop imagining me kissing a woman.” You reply and feel Severus’ eyes on you. 

“Don’t you all have somewhere else to be? Stop lingering in my classroom. Y/N stay behind so we can discuss detention tonight with me.” Draco points finger guns at you and Harry runs out embarrassed he got rejected again. 

“Severus-“ Professor Snape cuts you off with his lips on yours angrily. 

“You can’t ever be patient can you? Brat.” He says between kisses, grinding his lower half against your body. “I changed my mind, detention now y/n.” Severus pulls the blind over the door’s window and locks it. “I get what I want though, not you. Brats don’t always get what they want.” He hisses out and grabs your hand to guide it to his growing cock. You squeeze him between the fabrics of his pants and he pushes you onto a lab table. Your skirt flies up and he tears your underwear off. You scream out as he shoves himself in you, filling your body with his size. “Silence brat,” he raised his wand and a gag went over your mouth. Severus pounded his cock into you roughly, wrapping his hand around your throat. Your eyes rolled back as he used you. He let out a guttural animalistic grunt and he pulled out of you, dragging you down to sit on the floor in front of him. His cock glistening with your wetness. “Open your mouth slut, so you can take my load like a good pet. You instinctively open your mouth and gag as he fucks your throat. 

You hear his door open with a creak and the two of you pause, his cock still in your mouth. 

“Potter what do you want?” You hear Severus ask Harry annoyed. You know he can’t see you right now or he would have said something. You slide your head down on his cock and he moans mid sentence. 

“Sir I-.” 

“Leave I’m busy,” you look up at him and watch him take his wand out, followed by the door slamming. “Insolent boy,” he meets your gaze. “And you! Are so very naughty aren’t you? If only Potter could have seen your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock he would think twice on trying to ask you out again.” Severus moaned as you milked his cock and he came shortly after, shooting a couple loads down your throat. He slid himself out of your mouth and cleaned himself off before adjusting himself back into his slacks. 

“You’re so good for me, I will reward you later my love.” He helps you stand up and kisses you passionately. “Go on now, get to your next class.” He smacks at your bum and you walk out of class, missing your underwear. 

You walk out the door and right into another body, “oh sorry.” You look up and Harry Potter is staring at you mouth agape. You blush and he stumbles over his words trying to speak. 

“You and Snape???” You watch Harry faint and hit his head hard on the cold dungeon floor. Severus stands in his doorway and shakes his head, you help him drag Harry back into the classroom. 

“Obliviate,” you point your wand at Harry’s head, erasing any hint that you and Professor Snape are involved in any way. Severus puts salt under his nose and Harry wakes up. 

“Where am I?” He looks around the room in confusion at you and Snape. “I had the strangest dream.” 

“Yes, we found you asleep outside the hallway. Let’s go I’ll take you to Madam Pompfrey’s to check up on you.” You push Harry out the door and look at Severus shaking your head.


	4. Dinner Time Mischief

You lay on Severus’ bed while he was at some teacher’s meeting, waiting for him. You hear the door open and he calls for you. You run out and jump into his arms. 

“You can’t have missed me that much darling.” He laughs while holding you.

“But I did Severus,” you smile and kiss him. He sets you down on the bed and hangs his long black robes up. 

“Still missing your knickers I see?” You blush and fold your legs. Severus pulls your legs apart and strokes your folds with a couple of fingers. You moan and bite your bottom lip as he rubs at your clit. “Guess it’s a good thing I didn’t cum in you earlier, can’t imagine the mess you would have made everywhere you went. Although it would be funny to see you squirm.” He leans down, resting your legs on his shoulders. “Let me have a little dessert before dinner love,” he says and you let out a little moan as you feel his tongue flick against your skin. You feel something foreign enter you and Severus grins up at you almost evilly. 

“Severus what did you do?” You ask him and moan as you feel a small vibration between your heat. 

“Just a little fun for dinner love, can’t wait to see your face in the great hall. Come on now,” Severus says and offers his hand. You’re mad but you can’t defy him. The two of you part ways and make your way to the Great Hall. 

You sit next to Draco and everyone and look at the Professor’s table to see Severus smirking. You feel the vibration power increase and your fingers dig into the table. You try your best to eat your meal and talk to your friends. You moan softly as the vibrator goes as high as it can go and you put a hand over your mouth.

Draco gives you a funny look, “everything okay y/n?” You nod at him and dig your nails into your own flesh as you feel yourself on the verge of an orgasam. 

“Actually I don’t feel well! I’m going to head back to my room early!” Before Draco can protest you run out of the hall and to the dungeons. You slip into your Professor’s office and sit on his desk. You moan as you rub at your clit and you lift your shirt up, exposing your nipples to the cool air. Your wet cunt dripping onto his desk, you moan his name softly. 

“Yes darling, cum for me.” You look up at Severus who just walked in. 

“Severus you bastard!” He chuckles as you continue moaning. “I need you so bad.” 

“That’s all you had to say my love,” you watch as Severus pulls the toy out and you whine, wanting to release. “Patience, you’ll get what you want soon. What exactly is it that you want y/n?” Severus asks and you glare at him. 

“I think you know.”

“Perhaps, but I’d like to hear you say it.” 

“Severus, please fuck me.” You ask and his grin is back. You help him take off his trousers and look at his member hungrily. 

“Turn around,” he demands and your legs tremble as you bend over his desk. You gasp as his cock teases your entrance, rubbing between your flesh. Severus slips himself in with ease and moans as his cock fits into you. “My cock fits perfectly in your little pussy,” he whispers into your ear and you feel a chill run down your spine. “You’re my filthy slut,” he says as he pumps into you. You gasp as his fingers find your bud, rubbing it. Severus fits himself into the hilt and pushes your head down on the desk. If anyone happened to walk by all they would hear were the distinct sounds of people making love to each other. His balls slap against your skin with each thrust and you feel yourself closer to release. “You’re close, I can tell by the way your cunt squeezes my cock tighter. Cum for me love.” Severus fingers find your clit again and you moan into his other hand wrapped around your mouth. Your body shakes as your eyes roll back. Soon after a couple of animalistic grunts you feel Severus release himself deep into you. He pulls out of you with a wet popping sound and you feel his cum ooze from your entrance. 

“Make your way to my room right now and start the bath love, I’ll be right behind you.” Severus says while kissing you. 

“I love you Severus,” you tell him before leaving his office. 

“I love you too y/n.”


	5. Veritaserum

Everyone dreaded going to Double Potion’s with Professor Snape as the teacher, some feared his scowling gaze, and some just chose to not show any respect to the professor at all. Ninety minutes with Professor Snape was like a dream to you. You were probably the only person in your class filled with anticipation for his lessons. You had the highest marks in his class, but he never showed you off as an example. You knew he appreciated that someone in his own house had high marks, besides the insufferable know-it-all Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. 

You watch as Professor Snape turns to face the students, “Silence.” Everyone immediately stops talking, not wanting to anger him. “Tell me class, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” His piercing black eyes scanned the students, ignoring Hermione Granger’s hand shooting up. You chewed on your bottom lip, nervously. You knew the answer but you didn’t want to look like Hermione. A desperate fool knowing all answers to everything. “Hmm, no one then? Seems like none of you are doing the homework. The two ingredients make a sleeping potion so powerful that its name is The Draught of Living Death.” Professor Snape is now fully glaring at his students, “why are you just sitting there then? Start writing this down!” He barks at them. Snape makes a tutting sound before heading to the demonstration table. “Gather around now, I will show you how to make such a potion.”

Everyone grabs their quills and parchment and stands around the table, ready to watch Professor Snape make The Draught of Living Death first. He always showed how to make it first and then had the students make it after. You watched as hands knew what ingredients to grab and how many times to stir the pot by heart. You hoped to be as skillful at potions like he was someday. When he finished, everyone ran back to their lab tables to begin preparing the potion. Professor Snape was standing by the ingredients to monitor what the students grabbed, to see if they paid actual attention. You were reaching for something when your hand brushed against someone elses and you blushed realizing it was your Professor’s. 

“S-Sorry Professor,” you stutter out and he gives you an amused smile as you race back to your work table, your heart feeling like it was gonna burst out of your chest. You’re nearly done with your potion and Professor Snape was making his way to you, moving swiftly through the crowd of students, his robes giving the appearance of him gliding. You put your hand to your heart to try to calm yourself before he makes it to you. You didn’t know how to control your emotions around Professor Snape, and you couldn’t help looking like a giddy school girl every time he was near. 

“Miss Y/L/N, you appear to be almost finished while the rest of your classmates struggle to follow my example.” You’re not sure how to reply so you just give an awkward smile and nod your head in agreement. “Look, even Miss Granger is struggling.” He says and you look over to Hermione who’s hair is frizzy from the cauldron steam. “We both know you knew the answer to my question earlier, yet you didn’t raise your hand. Why is that?” He asked you curiously.

“I do not want to appear as a know-it-all like a certain someone, so I choose to stay quiet.” Professor Snape gives you a small smile, raising his right eyebrow in surprise. 

“Good girl.” You look at your Professor, surprised. If only he knew what those words did to you. You went to stand and almost lost your balance. You felt a heat rising in your core and cheeks flushed a rosy color. Snape smirked as if he knew what he did and went back to monitoring the others. 

Nearly everyone was done with their potion and Hermione Granger was the cause of your class over running into your lunch time. Your classmates groaned as audible stomach growls could be heard. Professor Snape looked to a large clock on the wall and sighed. “Class dismissed, I cannot stand to hear your stomachs rumbling much longer.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief and raced off to the Great Hall for dinner. You took your time putting your materials away and Hermione let out a surprised noise after you heard a small explosion. Professor Snape stared in horror at the broken bits of cauldron and liquid on the table. “Why was this such a difficult task for you Miss Granger?” He asked in an annoyed tone. “Fifty points from Gryffindor,” she started to protest, “One Hundred and that's final, now clean up your mess and remove yourself from my classroom.” He demanded. You glanced over at Hermione who looked like she was about to burst into tears. She quickly cleaned up her mess and ran out of the room to probably go bawl her eyes out in the bathrooms. 

Professor Snape didn’t need to look up to know you were still in the room. “Was there something you needed Miss Y/L/N?” His tone sounded impatient and you didn’t answer him, you didn’t know how. A part of you knew your idea was crazy, you should just leave right now. Head to the bathroom stall and relieve yourself to release the pleasure you felt. As you did after every potion’s class. “Have a cup of tea with me then.” He stated. He wasn’t asking and he led you into his office. He tells you to sit and disappears into another room to return with a kettle and two cups. You watch in awe as he pours the tea into the cups and you take a sip, tasting lavender and vanilla. “Helps me relax.” He says before sipping at the hot tea. You were in shock that you were actually having tea with your favorite Professor. After half a cup of tea you felt a strange urge inside you. To tell Professor Snape what you thought about him. 

“Professor I-” you start off, your lips trembling. He looks at you in anticipation to finish your sentence. “I find you incredibly attractive Professor,” you quickly put a hand over your mouth in shock. Why the hell did you just say that out loud? He looks at you, amused. “I admire what you do so much, I want to be as good at potion’s someday.” Your heart beats louder in your chest, “I have to relieve myself after every class with you.” You put your head into your hands, ashamed at what you’re saying. This was very unlike you, something was wrong. You looked at your Professor to find his face twisted into a wicked grin. “Did-Did you do something to my tea, Professor?” 

“Veritaserum, just one drop if it makes you spill your deepest thoughts and secrets. Although illegal to use, I thought it might be asmusing to use on you. The results were a little unexpected, but fun.” You felt anger boiling in you that he forced things out of you without your permission.

“Professor, please never do that again. It was dreadful.” You say on the verge of tears.

“Apologies Y/N, it just seemed like you were too shy to tell me how you really felt with words. I greedily wanted to find out the truth for myself. I sincerely do apologize for abusing my position as your Professor.” You hesitantly accept his apology. “So then, you said something about relieving yourself after my class. I imagine you’re squirming in your chair as we speak. Positively drenched are you?” Your cheeks flush scarlet at his words. 

“Professor, I never knew you were the type of person to speak like this.” You looked at the floor and pushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear. 

“It’s Severus and you have much to learn about me y/n.” You look up as your Professor towers over you, offering his hand out. “Lucky for you I have a free period, follow me.” You take his hand and he pulls you into a small bedroom. You suddenly feel very nervous, unsure of what your Professor’s plans with you are. 

“Professor?” You call out timidly. 

“Severus.” He replies annoyed this time. 

“Yes I’m so sorry Severus.” Your cheeks flush as his first name slips between your lips. Severus closes the gap between the two of you and embraces you. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to y/n.” He whispers into your ear. You crane your neck to look up at him and you tremble in his arms. You lean up and press your lips on his, briefly before pulling away nervously. He grabs your chin and strokes your cheek before pulling you back into him, his lips back on yours. You close your eyes and kiss him back, you only ever kissed one other person before. Between your first kiss and this kiss, the one with Severus was better. If anyone ever dared ask you would speak of this kiss being your first. His tongue finds yours and you relax in his arms. His fingers are running through your hair and his other hand is trying to decide the proper place to land. He pulls away from the kiss and the two of you stare into each other’s eyes. 

“I’ve never been with anyone before, so please be patient with me Severus.” You say timidly, looking away. A small chuckle escapes the man's lips. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t been with anyone unlike the rest of your classmates. Eighteen years old and still a virgin? Saving yourself for me?” 

You blush at his last comment and look away, “just not interested in anyone in my class sir.”   
“Because you’re into your slightly older Professor?” 

“Stop that,” you laughed and playfully hit him. “That being said, I hope you don’t mind if we take things slow?” 

“Of course I don’t mind darling, I promise to make your first time very special. Just say the words and I’m all yours. I’ll help you live out your little fantasies.” He smiles devilishly at the last comment. 

“So are we like together now?” You ask wanting to be sure or if your question was stupid. 

“If you’d like to be.” He replies and you nod in response. “Although it’s obvious you cannot tell anyone about this. At least not until after you graduate.” You nod in understanding, feeling slightly dirty for wanting to date your Professor. “Come by my quarters tonight, we’ll have dinner together.” You nod eagerly and hug him again, giving him a peck on the cheek before turning to leave. Severus watches you leave and silently curses to himself. What the fuck am I thinking, agreeing to be involved with a student? Oh Merlin do not judge me.


End file.
